Beauty and Madness
by Clairity
Summary: Kmart is bubbly and always happy. She loves being surrounded with people. Claire is stubborn, aloof and not talking to other people unless it's important and concerns the convoy. Two different people who are always together. Will they be able to be friends? (My take on how Kmart and Claire became friends.) Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's already dark. Kmart and the kids are gathered around the bonfire having some fun. Kmart is telling the kids fairy tales. Well, they requested her to do a little story telling before they even go to sleep. It's the third day of Kmart in Claire Redfield's convoy and she already got along with the people in it. Thanks for her being so bubbly and happy, the people in the convoy loves her dearly already. Well, except for the leader. She's a tough and hard hearted one. She doesn't know why but the redhead seemed aloof to everyone else. She never looked at her and she never talked to her.

A little far from where Kmart and the kids were, Carlos, Betty and Mikey are watching them, talking with amusement from Kmart's personality.

"Look at her, she's really amazing." Carlos commented.

"Yeah, she's cool and everybody likes her." Betty added.

"Well except for the redhead." Mikey said.

"She's riding with her, right?" Betty asked.

"Yeah." Carlos nodded.

"How can she manage it?" Betty looked at Carlos.

"Well, I don't know maybe you should ask her."

"She's a bubbly person, maybe she's not that affected when Claire's getting annoyed at her." Mikey said.

Just as Mikey said the redhead's name, Claire appeared from their back. "Are you three talking about me?"

Carlos, Betty and Mikey turned to look and saw Claire with a pissed off look.

"N-no. Actually we were talking about Kmart." Carlos answered.

"Mikey tell them to go to sleep now and tell Kmart to wait for me in the Hummer, I'll talk to her later.. Carlos, Betty I need to talk to you." Claire said.

"Okay, ma'am." Mikey said and left his companions.

* * *

Claire was about to go back to the Hummer after her meeting with her co-members when suddenly, Carlos approached her.

"Claire!" Carlos called out.

Claire stopped from walking and looked at the approaching Carlos. "What is it Carlos?"

"I just want to ask you something."

"I'm waiting."

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked and looked straight in Claire's eyes.

"Why did you ask?" Claire frowned.

"Well, lately I noticed you're tired always." Carlos answered.

"Isn't that normal?"

"You were never like that before. Are you getting enough sleep?"

"I'm fine, no need to worry." Claire smiled slightly. Carlos smiled at Claire because he never seen her smile like that in months.

"Well, if you need something. I'm always willing to help." Carlos said and let go of Claire.

Claire nodded in response and left Carlos.

* * *

"Hi Claire." Kmart greeted once the redhead opened the front door of the Hummer.

Claire looked at the smiling teen then hopped in the car. "Mikey said you want to talk to me?"

"Yeah. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Since you're already part of this convoy I want you to work for the convoy." Claire began.

"You're appointing me a work? You're trusting me?" Kmart happily asked.

"Yes, but this task I'm giving you is not that simple."

"Okay, I'll try my best to do it."

"Okay, here it is. Since you're already attached with the kids, I want you to go watch over them during the times we're doing our daily task." Claire looked straight at Kmart.

"Okay. I get it."

"Not only that. I also want you to help Otto serving food to the convoy."

"Hmm, is there anything else?" the teen asked.

"None for this moment. Just do the things I said."

"Okay."

"And for now. I want you to take a rest. We'll be back in the road tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight Claire." Kmart said and prepared herself to sleep.

"Goodnight." The redhead greeted back, not looking at the teen.

After a moment of silence, Kmart got up and sat down again. "Claire, aren't you going to take a rest?"

"Later. I still have some things to attend to." Claire said and started to study the map she's holding.

"Okay. Goodnight again." Kmart yawned and lay down on the seat again.

* * *

Claire is still awake, still studying the map. She's already sleepy but she couldn't go to sleep for some reason. She put down the map and looked outside. Everybody is asleep aside from Carlos who is patrolling for the night. The man is on the top of the truck with gun on his side.

Claire wanted to go outside to have a little chat with her friend before she go to sleep when suddenly she heard her companion at the back seat moaned. Kmart is having a bad dream again.

Kmart's eyes are close with tears. She's saying something with a name. Claire immediately went to the back seat and tried to wake Kmart up.

"Kmart! Kmart! Wake up." Claire called out and shook Kmart.

Kmart stirred up and moved a little. She opened her eyes and saw Claire in front her. "Claire? What happened?" Kmart sat up and wiped her eyes.

"You were having a bad dream." Claire answered.

"What? I'm sorry. Did I bother your sleep?" Kmart sat up properly.

The only response Kmart got from the redhead is a stare. Claire is just staring at Kmart. The teen frowned at Claire.

"Claire? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. And no, you didn't bother me at all. I was actually about to go to sleep." Claire said and went back to the front seat.

"Claire?" Kmart muttered as she lay down on the seat again.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Kmart said as she closed her eyes.

Claire looked at the teen and shook her head. Claire sighed and decided to go outside the Hummer.

* * *

Claire went to Carlos to ask for an update. "What's the status here?" Claire asked, looking up at Carlos.

Carlos made his last puff and threw his cigarette as he looked down at the leader. "Well, everything's clear here Claire. No sign of anything." Carlos jumped off the roof of the truck.

"Got any smoke?"

"Here." Carlos handed Claire a pack of cigarette.

"Thanks."

"How's the young lady?"

"Who do you mean?" Claire frowned.

"I mean, Kmart. How's she?"

"She's sleeping and she's fine. But she was having a bad dream again."

"Guess that's normal. But she's great and bubbly with kids and everyone here in convoy."

"Yeah I noticed that."

They fell silent. They are watching the desert as the only sound they can hear is the wind blowing.

"How's Kmart with you?" Carlos broke the silence between them.

"She's okay."

Carlos nodded only for a response. Yes he was hoping for more answer but he saw the hesitation on the redhead.

"I suggest you take a rest now." Carlos said. Claire looked at him then back to the horizon.

* * *

Kmart woke up by 7:30 in the morning and she was taken a little bit by a surprise when she found out that Claire is still sleeping. Kmart silently opened the door and jumped off the Hummer without Claire getting awake.

Kmart went immediately to Otto to grab some breakfast and to have a little chat with the man too. "Good morning." Kmart happily greeted.

"Good morning young lady." Otto greeted back with a smile.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to wake up earlier."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I was supposed to help you serve food to the convoy. Claire told me that last night."

"Oh really? Claire did that?" Otto smiled at the teen as he gave her breakfast.

"Yeah. And if she finds this out, I'll be dead."

"Don't worry I won't tell her. Where is she by the way?"

"She's still sleeping in the Hummer."

"Oh."

* * *

Kmart went back to the Hummer with a food in her hand. It's Claire's breakfast. She was hoping that the redhead is already awake and there she found Claire fixing her hair inside the Hummer.

"Good morning Claire." Kmart smiled at the redhead.

Claire nodded at the teen without smiling and went back to what she was doing earlier.

"By the way. I brought you breakfast." Kmart said.

"Thanks but I'm not that hungry." Claire said.

"Seriously?"

Claire eyed Kmart as Carlos approached them. "Good morning ladies." The soldier greeted.

"Good morning Carlos." Kmart smiled at him.

"Good morning Kmart." Carlos smiled back.

"Got something to say?"

"Are we going back to the road now?"

"Just give me a minute. I'll radio you when I'm ready." Claire answered.

"Okay, copy that." Carlos nodded and left the two girls.

* * *

"Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" Kmart asked.

"Just hopped in the car and I'll eat that later when we get to the next stop." Claire answered.

Kmart jumped in the Hummer and put down the food at the backseat.

"I have something to say Claire." Kmart began.

"Save that for later. I have to inform the others first." Claire said and picked up the radio in her pocket.

Claire turned on the radio. "Carlos?"

"Claire." Carlos replied.

"We're ready to go on the road. Tell the others."

"Okay."

In just a matter of minutes, the convoy is back on the road again. "What were you saying again?"

"I have something to tell you." Kmart replied.

"Yeah, then what is it?"

"I wasn't able to help Otto this morning."

Claire looked at her then back to the road. She didn't reply, instead, she focused herself on driving.

"I woke up late. I'm sorry."

"Just make sure to be responsible enough next time." Claire said emotionless.

They didn't speak after that and from there, their entire ride until the next stop was filled with silence. Claire didn't look at Kmart again.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think guys, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Claire stopped the Hummer when they reached a gas station. The place is so dead. It's empty. No people. No trees but the best thing is, there are no undead.

Claire parked the Hummer and the other vehicles lined up on the empty road. Claire picked up her walkie talkie. "Carlos, LJ, Mikey? Let's check the place and see if there are those things here. We'll make a camp here for two nights."

"Got it." Carlos replied.

"Okay." – Mikey.

"I'm on it." – LJ.

Claire prepared her favorite shotgun. She reloaded it with full ammo and got her pistol from the dashboard.

"Here. Take this." Claire said and handed Kmart the pistol.

"What am I gonna do with this gun? I don't even know how to use this." Kmart said.

"It's for your protection. You should protect yourself when I'm not around. You only have to use this in case there's an attack." Claire explained to Kmart.

"Okay I get it. I promise I'll be careful." Kmart said with a small smile.

"Then, we're good." Claire didn't look at Kmart as she grabbed the shotgun and opened the door. Before she finally jumped off the Hummer, she turned to Kmart for another order.

"Before I forgot, don't you ever get out of the car not unless I ordered you, do you hear me?"

"Yes Claire. I got everything you said." Kmart replied.

Claire nodded first and went out of the Hummer.

* * *

"Mikey, LJ, you go on to the back of the store and see if there are infected there, Carlos, you go with me and check the inside." Claire commanded.

"Got it Claire." LJ said and signaled Mikey to follow him on the back of the store.

When Mikey and LJ left, Claire went inside the store followed by Carlos. It's too dark inside, good thing Carlos brought a flash light.

"Claire, you might need this." Carlos said and gave her the flash light.

"Thanks." Claire said and walked again as she led Carlos inside.

"Uhmm, Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come here?"

Claire stopped from walking and turned to Carlos. "What do you mean?"

"You don't usually go on a search. Why now?"

Claire shrugged and walked again. "I just wanted to."

"You're really hard to read."

"You don't need to read me Carlos. Let's just get this done so the convoy can settle." Claire said.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Kmart is holding the pistol Claire gave her. She felt a little awkward because she never held one before, but now she has to be used of carrying a gun or else she'll be dead by those creatures.

"What took them so long?" Kmart muttered.

Kmart went out of the Hummer together with the pistol. She knew it was wrong and against Claire's will but she's getting worried because the four aren't back. It was unusual for Kmart.

Kmart walked almost half of the way to the store when she saw familiar faces coming. Claire, Carlos, Mikey and LJ are done clearing the area. Kmart was stopped when she saw that familiar angry glare from the redhead.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Claire angrily turned to Kmart and walked to her.

"I-I was just…" Kmart stuttered.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the Hummer?" Claire was frantic seeing Kmart outside the vehicle without her permission.

"'I'm sorry Claire. I didn't mean to disobey you. I just got worried." Kmart explained.

"Do you know how dangerous it is outside nowadays?" Claire almost yelled at Kmart. That's the time Carlos went in between the two.

"Quit fighting please. Let's just settle the convoy." Carlos said and looked at Claire and Kmart.

"Get back to the Hummer." Claire said to Kmart and walked out of the group.

* * *

The convoy is already settled. Some are cooking for dinner, helping Otto. Some are setting up the tent. The kids are playing around while Kmart is just sitting on a log alone.

She's just playing with the sand. Writing stuffs on it when Carlos noticed her. The soldier went to her and sat beside her. "What's up, K?" Carlos smiled at her.

"Oh hey Carlos. What are you doing here?" Kmart peered up her head and met Carlos's gaze.

"I should be asking you that. What are you doing here alone?"

"Nothing. Just thinking of something." Kmart shrugged.

"Are you thinking about Claire? About what happened earlier?" Carlos asked.

"I just don't understand her. She's always mad at me. Everything I do, it's always wrong to her." Kmart said and she felt sad again.

"You know, she's not really mad at you. It's not true. She just wanted you to be safe and be matured enough. She just wanted you to grow up." Carlos explained.

"How can you say that? Did she tell you that?"

"No. But that's what I see every time I see her with you. And you know what? That's the only time I saw he be like that in years." Carlos smiled again.

"I just wanted to befriend with her just like with you, Mikey, Betty, Otto, LJ and with the others."

"How can I do that?"

"It's up to you. You always have the way in everything Kmart, don't you know that?"

Kmart just shook her head.

"Let me tell you this. You have this ability to charm everyone. You're charming. You can make everyone smile."

"But if it's true, it doesn't work on Claire."

"Let's just say, she's the hardest one to get. And she's your goal to achieve. What can you say? Challenging enough?"

Kmart smiled at that. "Can you do the challenge?"

"Challenge accepted." Kmart said and smiled widely.

"Then that's good to hear."

"Thank you Carlos."

"You're always welcome, K."

"Well, I guess I have to go now. I have to help Otto cook dinner." Kmart stood up.

"Okay then, see you later."

"Thank you for the advice, Carlos." Kmart said and Carlos just nodded.

* * *

Otto and Kmart are now serving food for the convoy. They are serving soup and canned goods. They are already done serving the convoy members and it's just a matter of minutes when Claire approached them.

"Oh hi there Claire. Here's yours." Otto handed her a bottled water and canned good and Kmart gave her a bowl of soup.

"Thanks. I'll just take the canned good. Save the soup for you two." She said and didn't look at Kmart. "So how do we look in here?"

"Well Claire we're running out of supplies. I guess we need to hunt if we want to keep going." Otto replied with a concerned look.

"How long do you think it will last?" Claire put the bottled water and the canned good on the table.

"I guess it will only last for two days."

"Okay, after you eat we will have a meeting. Let's plan when and where are we going to hunt for supplies." Claire said and with that she left the two forgetting the food.

"Claire!" Kmart called out but the redhead didn't hear her.

"Oh she will not eat again." Kmart muttered. Otto smiled at her.

"You worried about her?"

"Yeah, she didn't eat anything since this morning."

"Well, I guess you have to go to her and give her this." Otto handed Kmart the bowl of soup. "And this." He gave her the bottled water.

"Thanks Otto." Kmart smiled.

* * *

Claire is holding a map. She's maybe studying to where they will go next. Claire looked exhausted. Kmart knocked on the Hummer's front door and Claire immediately opened it.

"Thanks." Kmart said and went inside the Hummer. Claire helped her for getting the food out of her hands. "I brought you dinner."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "I didn't tell you to bring me that."

"I know but you need to eat." Kmart said. "You didn't eat anything since this morning."

"I'm not hungry. Just give that to the other member or you just eat that." Claire said just as the time her stomach grumbled.

Kmart chuckled. "Tell that to your stomach." Kmart pointed at her stomach. Kmart jumped off the Hummer again.

"Where are you going?" the redhead asked.

"I'll just get you the canned good. The soup won't suit you." Kmart said and ran towards Otto's place.

* * *

When Kmart went back to the Hummer, Claire almost ate half of the soup. "Good thing you ate that." Kmart said. "Here." The teen handed Claire the canned good.

"I'm okay with this." Claire said. "Just save that for the other day."

"Claire, I know we're saving food but it doesn't mean that you won't eat. Come to think of it, you didn't eat anything since earlier."

For the first time, Claire didn't argue with Kmart. The teen is right. She's losing energy because she didn't eat anything sine this morning. And she needs to have enough strength to carry one and lead this convoy.

"Fine." Claire said and accepted the canned good.

Kmart smiled as she watched Claire munched on her food. "What are you looking at?" the redhead asked.

"Nothing." Kmart looked away.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Claire is silently eating her food while Kmart is just looking outside.

"Claire?" Kmart broke the silence.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to disobey you." Kmart looked at Claire. "I just got worried about the four of you. I thought something bad happened t you."

"What if something bad happened to us. What are you gonna do?" the redhead stopped from eating.

"I don't know."

"You're only a child Kmart. You have to learn to protect yourself even in the simplest way first before you try to protect someone."

"Okay, I got your point. I just wanted to help but I know I'm not that good enough to fight those creatures."

"That's not my point. What I'm trying to say is, if you really want to help, make sure you're safe and out of reach of those things. With that simple thing, you're helping us because we're not worrying so much about you." Claire said. Kmart smiled a little because of what Claire had said. Claire didn't mean to say those things. She never did but it came out and there's no getting it back. She just let Kmart think of what she wanted to think.

"I'm sorry again." Kmart said.

"Just don't do it again."

"I promise."

They fell silent again.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long delay. I got busy at school but here's the chapter 2. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's already dark and everyone finished eating their dinner. Claire is already finished with her meeting with her manager. Everyone is back into their designated task.

Claire is roaming around the convoy. She's checking if everything is fine and is on place. From the corner of her eyes, she spotted Carlos. Claire went to him.

"Hey." Carlos greeted to the approaching redhead.

"Hey yourself." Claire said.

"What a nice words to greet me." Carlos grinned at her. "Stressed out?"

"I'm always stressed, you know that." Claire said and stood beside him.

"Well, I guess you need something to help you relieve it." Carlos replied as he looked at the crowd of kids with Kmart, playing he couldn't understand.

Claire looked at what Carlos is looking and she narrowed her eyes at the soldier. Claire slapped Carlos on his right arm.

"Ouch, what was that for Claire?"

"You're having a crush on Kmart?" Claire exclaimed.

"What? What the Hell are you talking about Claire?" Carlos countered. "I'm not having crush on Kmart."

"Then why are you looking at her that way?"

"She just amazes me."

Claire frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Look at her. She never loses hope. She never got tired of being happy, unlike us."

"So what do you wanna tell?"

"It's just so nice that Kmart is here with us. She became the light of this convoy. Look at her, she can make everyone laugh." Carlos explained.

Claire looked at Kmart and the kids. Carlos is right. Kmart can make everyone laugh; she just doesn't like to admit that.

"Well, I guess we're lucky we found her at that store." Claire said and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Claire I wish you go easy with Kmart."

"I don't always scream and yell at her."

"Yeah but you never talked to her." Carlos said.

"It's just that I don't have something to tell her."

"Or, you're just afraid…."

"Shut up Carlos." Claire said and walked out of Carlos.

Carlos was left there shaking his head. Claire still doesn't like to talk about that thing. Carlos walked to the group of the kids and smiled at them.

"Having fun kids?" Carlos asked.

From Hummer, Claire is silently looking at the group of the kids. Sure she doesn't like to be so close with Kmart for one reason.

* * *

Claire couldn't sleep that night while the teen beside her is already sound asleep. The redhead is looking at her map again. She's looking where the shortest way they could go once they go on a hunt again.

Claire dropped the mineral water that made Kmart wake up from the back seat. "Claire?" Kmart muttered.

"What?" Claire didn't look at her instead she looked back on the map she's holding again.

"Why are you not sleeping? Why do you keep on working till late at night?" Kmart asked.

"I just couldn't go to sleep." Claire replied.

Kmart went to the front seat and sat beside Claire. "You know what when I was a kid my mom used to give me hot milk for me to sleep."

"Well my mom used to do that also."

Kmart smiled. "Really? It's just so good to have a normal life, isn't it?"

Claire looked at her. From Kmart's feature, though the teen is smiling, she can still see the sadness in her eyes. "I don't think of it much anymore."

"Claire?"

"What?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Why did you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if you hate me. You never talked to me like the way you talk with other members here." Kmart replied.

"Are you complaining?"

"No. I just feel that you don't like me around here."

"Let's just say that I'm not that friendly. Unlike the others. Unlike Carlos, Betty, LJ, Mikey, Otto."

"Why?" Kmart's eyes are full of questions that want answers. But Claire couldn't give her any.

"Just go back to sleep Kmart."

Kmart sighed and went back to the back seat. She curled up like a ball again and closed her eyes. "Claire?"

"What is it again?" the redhead asked.

"I just wanna tell you that I won't give up on you. I will do the best I can to earn your trust." Kmart said, closed eyes.

"Just go to sleep Kmart."

"Yes I will. You go to sleep to. Night Claire." Kmart said.

Claire had her last look at Kmart and shook her head at the teen. She never wished to be so close to her that's why she's not talking to her casually. She never wished to be friend with someone else again. She never wished to be hurt again.

Claire turned away again and decided to turn off the lights. She had enough of this day. So much stress to contain so she decided to finally settle in. But as what she had expected, she couldn't go to sleep.

* * *

_She was standing there. She's smiling the way she used to. She's just looking at her steadily. "Claire…" the young girl muttered. The girl must have been in the age of ten to eleven. Her curly hair swayed as the wind blew hard._

_Claire is standing in front of her. She's just one step closer to the young girl but she doesn't why, but she couldn't reach her. "Hey…"_

"_Goodbye Claire." The girl said and the wind blew harder._

"_NO!" Claire screamed and tried to catch up with the kid. But the more Claire wanted to reach her, the more the girl gets farther and farther away from her._

* * *

"No! Please!" Claire screamed.

"Claire!" Kmart shook Claire to wake up.

Claire was startled and sat up immediately. "What the hell, Kmart?" the redhead hissed.

"You're having a bad dream." Kmart said as she backed away a little.

"Sorry." Claire said and wiped her eyes. Once she opened her eyes, she finally realized that it's already daylight.

Kmart is just looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Claire answered and jumped off the Hummer.

"Carlos is looking for you." Kmart said.

Claire nodded at her. "Thanks."

* * *

"You're looking for me?" Claire found Carlos behind the tanker, leaning on it.

"Yeah I need to tell you something." the soldier said.

"What is it?"

"We're almost out of gas. We need to find more. Maybe we could do it when we go on a hunt for tomorrow."

Claire sighed. Another bad news to be a problem. "Sure. We'll go find some tomorrow."

"You okay? You look so worn out." Carlos said.

"Yeah."

"Sorry for the bad news."

"We can't we help it, can we?"

"Well, you're right. Now, tell me what's bugging you."

Claire frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I know you have something in mind."

"There's nothing."

"Oh come on. Claire you're not that hard hearted. You still have that soft spot in your heart. I just don't know where you hid it." Carlos said.

Claire bowed down her head. Carlos knew her just too well. "I dreamed of her again. She was there, standing and smiling until… until… she disappeared." Claire's eyes were almost brimmed with tears, she was just hiding it.

"I got it, you're still guilty and didn't move on from what happened."

"I just couldn't help it."

"Is that the reason why you keep on avoiding the kids and Kmart?" Carlos moved in front of her.

"No it's not. I just don't like to be with them."

Carlos shook his head. "We both know it's not true. And please Claire stop punishing yourself. It's not your fault after all. "

"Don't tell me what to do, Carlos. I am the leader here. No one should dictate to me what should I feel." Claire almost hissed at him.

"Come on Claire. Why are you refusing to be happy?"

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Don't start on me Carlos!" Claire shot him a death glare.

* * *

From the Yellow Hummer, Kmart can see the growing tension between Carlos and Claire. "What's going on with them?" Kmart muttered.

* * *

"Claire, happiness is rare now. While you still have it, and there are people who can make you happy, grab it. Don't let it slip away because of the bad past." Carlos said.

"Fuck you Carlos. I am happy." Claire hissed.

"Tell that to me when you're already convinced." Carlos said.

"Damn! I'm leaving. I don't your lecture." Claire said and stomped her feet. She left Carlos and went back to the Hummer.

On the other hand, Carlos just shrugged and jumped in the tanker.

* * *

Claire's face is so angry. She's even walking with a heavy step. She immediately slid herself inside the Hummer where she found Kmart "reading" a book.

Claire slammed the door that made Kmart almost jump. "Whoa!" Kmart exclaimed.

"Sorry." Claire turned to look at her.

"Are you okay? You seemed so mad."

"Just don't ask me. Pretend as if I'm not here." Claire replied.

"As if I can do that." Kmart went to the front seat and sat beside the redhead.

Claire buried her face on the steering wheel which is a rare scene for Kmart. "You're really upset, aren't you?" Kmart asked again. "Do you need anything?"

"Water please." Claire said.

Kmart nodded and left the Hummer.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kmart went back to the Hummer with bottled water on her hand. And to the teen's surprise, Claire's face is still buried on the steering wheel.

"Claire?" Kmart muttered.

Claire didn't respond, so Kmart tried once again. "Claire here's your water."

With that, Claire peered up her head and looked at Kmart. Claire's face is already burning red as well as her eyes.

"Thanks."

"I know we're not friends and that you don't like me, but you know what? You can tell me anything. Anything that goes on with your mind." Kmart said.

Claire drank the water to half and sighed after. "Did you ever feel of punishing yourself with something that you didn't mean to do?" the redhead asked without hesitation.

"Yeah a lot of times, before." Kmart nodded.

"Did you ever feel of refusing to be happy because of something?"

Kmart was puzzled. She hadn't expected Claire to ask her that. "I don't really know."

Claire sighed and shook her head. She buried her face on the steering wheel again. "Just give me a sec and we'll off to go again."

"You know what my mom always tells me when I was young? She always says 'Don't let bad things and bad situations overwhelm you because if you do, you will never have a chance to solve it. You will always be left behind, always refusing to move forward and that's a bad thing. Just let go, live your life to the fullest, do whatever you want to do as long as you're not hurting anyone and you're doing the right thing.'" Kmart said.

There was a moment of silence until Kmart talk again. "Before I forgot I need to help Otto wash dishes. Excuse me for awhile." Kmart jumped off the Hummer and left Claire with her face still buried on the steering wheel.

The moment Kmart left the Hummer; Claire peered up her head again and looked at the way where Kmart had gone. "You're really like her." Claire said to no one I particular and sighed.

* * *

AN: Thank you to those who read and reviewed this story especially to **Audry** for sticking around


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"K!" a kid called out to Kmart when she saw her passing by.

"Yes?" Kmart went to the kid.

"Can you tell us story again?"

"Uhm maybe later, I still have some work to do."

"Aww…" the little girl pouted her lips.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you two stories later." Kmart smiled at the kid.

"Yehey. What stories are you gonna tell us?" the kid asked with her eyes shining.

"That's still a secret. You have to wait till later."

"Oh okay, we'll wait for you." The little kid smiled. "Maybe I can help you so you can finish early."

"That's a great idea. But if only that's okay with Otto."

"Come on. Let's ask him." The girl excitedly pulled Kmart to Otto's place.

"Oh okay."

* * *

When Claire was already calmed, she went out of the Hummer to look for Carlos. The redhead found Carlos talking to Chase while they are having a smoke and sitting on the log. The redhead hesitated at first but when she noticed that Carlos is looking at her, she immediately went to them.

"Claire." Chase nodded at the redhead.

"Uhm can I talk to Carlos alone?" Claire looked at Chase then to Carlos who is looking at her also.

"Sure." Chase stood up and handed Carlos the pack of cigarette to the soldier and left the two.

Claire sat beside Carlos and sighed. The soldier offered her the cigarette but Claire refused it. "No, thanks."

Carlos raised an eyebrow. That Claire's attitude is new to him. "That's something new."

"I'm not in the mood to have a smoke." Claire said.

"Oh okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Carlos asked.

"Uhm…Tomorrow…I want you behind the Hummer." Claire said without looking at Carlos.

"Really? Why?"

"I just want you to…"

"That's not what you're gonna tell me." Carlos declared.

"What do you mean?"

Carlos chuckled lowly. "Just tell me Claire."

Claire rolled her eyes then looked at Carlos. "Okay I'm sorry about earlier."

"Hmmm… You owe me an explanation." Carlos smiled at Claire showing his white teeth.

"Well, I don't why I got mad."

"It's because you cannot accept the truth that you are refusing to be happy and what I was saying to you was right all along, am I right Claire Redfield?"

"You're really a good mind reader, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's why you trust me in this convoy." Carlos said proudly.

Claire smiled. "You're so "humble", you know that?"

"Thank you. Thank you." Carlos said jokingly.

Claire slapped Carlos on the shoulder. Then they both fell silent. "Claire…"

"What?"

"There's one thing I wanted to ask you." Carlos said and made a puff of his cigarette.

"What is it?"

"Do you hate Kmart?"

"No I don't hate her."

"But you don't like her also. Am I right?"

"It's not like that Carlos."

"Then what?"

Claire sighed and fell silent. "I can see her in Kmart. They are so much alike."

"I can see that also. But Claire they are different people. Don't blame Kmart for being like her" Carlos said.

"I'm not blaming her. I just don't wanna be so close to her." Claire said lowly. "Every people who gets close to me die. I don't want her to end up like them."

"But we live it now. We live the fact that people around us gets killed."

"I know. I just don't wanna be hurt again."

"You're so unfair Claire." Carlos said.

"Call me whatever you want Carlos but that's what I feel." Claire replied. On the other hand, instead of arguing with Claire again, the soldier patted the redhead's shoulder. He understands Claire's pain. She's still mourning since that day happened but what could he do? He couldn't ease away the pain his friend's feeling and this is the second day he saw he that way. And guess what? He was the only one who witnessed Claire in that state.

Claire sighed. "I gotta go. I'll check Mikey."

"Sure." Carlos nodded and Claire left.

But before that, she turned to Carlos again. "And by the way I still want your truck behind the Hummer tomorrow."

"Copy that ma'am." Carlos smiled and Claire finally left.

* * *

Claire is on her way to Mikey's when a ball rolled to her. Claire picked it when a little blonde boy came running. The boy stopped dead and narrowed his green eyes when he saw that Claire's holding his ball. The boy turned around and was about to walked away when Claire stopped him.

"Wait, this is yours right?" Claire asked.

The boy turned to Claire and nodded but there's fear in his eyes. "Here." Claire handed the boy the ball.

The boy smiled at first then gladly accepted the ball from Claire. "Thank you and I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" the redhead frowned.

"I know we're not allowed to play."

"Who told you that?"

"My mom. She said you might get angry, that's why sometime's we're hiding from you because we don't want you to get mad." The boy explained.

Claire kneeled to match the boy's height. "I'm not angry. Just don't go too far and out of the perimeter okay?"

"Yes. I will be safe." Those words struck Claire. It reminds her of someone. "Thank you again." The boys smiled at Claire warmly which made Claire smile too.

_Am I that hostile?_ She thought then shook her head.

* * *

Mikey is watching a movie on his computer when Claire arrived. Claire knocked on the door that made Mikey turned his head. "Hi there Claire Bear." Mikey greeted and grinned.

"How many times o I have to tell you not to call me that?" Claire raised an eyebrow as she hopped in the media van.

"Why? I like it when I call you that." The Aussie boy smiled.

Claire rolled her eyes. "So, how's the status here?"

"Fine. There's no detection. And no signs of any infected."

"That's good. I want to ask you something." Claire looked at Mikey.

"What is it?"

"Is there any way you can detect if someone is in danger?" Claire asked and Mikey frowned at her. "I mean for example, I'm out of the perimeter then an undead attacked me, will you be able to detect it?"

"Whoa! I'm good in computer but I'm not that genius Claire." Mikey said. "But I know something that can work. For example I have a mobile phone and when I'm in danger I just need to press a button then it will alarm the whole system and find the victim's location. But that's a lot of work to do. Maybe it will take months or even a year to finish that."

"Can you do it Mikey?"

"I don't think I can. And we need some supplies of hardwares and gadgets and also we need to do some programming for that."

"Oh."

"Why did you ask that?"

"Well, I'm just thinking of everybody's safety. You know we can't monitor them all the time. There are circumstances wherein they are getting out of the perimeter."

Mikey nodded. "But maybe I can try. But I need the things I said."

"We can look for those things in our next hunting."

"Okay." Mikey nodded and smiled.

* * *

Everybody is already settled that night. Everybody is done eating their dinner and they are ready to go sleep but then Claire noticed a group of kids including Kmart circled around the bonfire. There are some adults around them too.

Then suddenly, Claire saw Betty passed her going to the group of people. "Betty!" Claire called.

Betty looked back at Claire. "Hey Claire what is it?"

"What's going on there?"

"Uhmm nothing. Just some sort of story telling."

"Story telling?"

"Yeah, Kmart is gonna tell the kids a story and we will listen too. You know we missed this kind of stuff too." Betty smiled.

"Oh okay."

"You wanna join us?"

"I don't think so. Maybe later. I don't know." Claire answered.

"Come on. Just take a break."

Claire paused for a moment. _Maybe taking a break won't hurt._ Claire thought. "Okay." And Claire walked with Betty to the group of people.

* * *

As the story of Kmart goes on, there are laughters in between the story. Claire could see the happiness in everybody's eyes. She could tell that these people missed being normal. Living normal, with no worries of death. Just pure happiness. And Claire could admit that she missed living normal too. With no people and love ones dying around her. And she's glad to be so normal again even just this time.

When Kmart's story ends everybody clapped their hands. And Claire smiled. Kmart looked around the people and smiled in each everyone of them. And then she spotted the smiling Claire. Her heart leapt with joy upon seeing her smile. Well, this is a rare scene for her too. Kmart smiled widely at Claire.

"Thank you." Kmart said but she meant to tell it to Claire.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I got busy. Anyway thank you for those who reviewed my last chapter. And to the new reader of this story (**barbeed**). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too. Happy reading.


End file.
